Talk:Shadowfell
Directions please! Does anybody know any sites that I could go to in order to find more lore on Shadowfell? The site does an alright job, but I find myself wanting more info on the place. I kinda feel like a rabbit with a carrot being dangled just out of reach.--I am your master! At your service. (talk) 00:39, May 19, 2014 (UTC) :Lore on the Shadowfell is kinda hard to come by, and I don't play in 4th edition so I haven't really looked for it. There is a chapter on the Shadowfell in the Manual of the Planes 4th edition (here is an excerpt) and there is a boxed set called The Shadowfell: Gloomwrought and Beyond which you can see a sample of here. Good luck in your search. —Moviesign (talk) 02:30, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Much appreciated. I am the kinda guy that wants to learn every little detail about settings that catch my interest, and it is somewhat frustrating when the way is blocked.--I am your master! At your service. (talk) 02:41, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Shadowplane or not From reading the plane of shadows page, it says its also known as the Shadowfell, however this page makes the shadowfell seem as a smaller plane that exist where the negative plane meets the shadow plane, is that right?--J spencer93 (talk) 20:16, April 10, 2016 (UTC) :The short answer is that the Plane of Shadow became the Shadowfell after the Spellplague. A slightly longer answer is that the nature of the Plane of Shadow was changed by Shar when she mixed some of the energy from the Negative Energy plane with the Plane of Shadow at that time. —Moviesign (talk) 22:51, April 10, 2016 (UTC) Merge with Plane of Shadow I believe this page should be merged with the Plane of Shadow. In 5 edition, according to the Dungeon Master's Guide 5th edition and Mordenkainen's Tome of Foes the Shadowfell is just another name for the Plane of Shadow and follows very closely the description of Manual of the Planes 3rd edition and previous editions. The only actual difference between them is (as usual) from 4 edition, and is explained in Forgotten Realms Campaign Guide. With the Spellplague, Shar infused the Plane of Shadow with death energy, forcing the souls of the dead to pass through the plane on their way to the Fugue Plane. This prompted the plane to be called by its new name, although the source also clearly states that it remained to be called by its old name by some people. After the Second Sundering, this no longer appears to be the case, since according to Sword Coast Adventurer's Guide the souls of the dead go straight to the Fugue plane again. The reason for this reversal (as usual in 5 edition) is unclear. Other than this, any other distinctions between the planes seems to be simply due to a difference in interpretation by the different cosmologies. For all practical purposes, I think it can be interpreted simply that the Plane of Shadow went through a "phase" in the years between the Spellplague and the Second Sundering, returning to normal afterwards. This period can be documented in the History section of the merged page. Since even after this return to normal people continued to call it Shadowfell, it should be used as the most recent name for the plane. Thoughts? ― Sirwhiteout (talk) 01:04, July 26, 2018 (UTC) : 100% in favor. ~ Lhynard (talk) 01:18, July 26, 2018 (UTC) ::Thirded! Ruf (talk) 01:20, July 26, 2018 (UTC) :I'll take your word for it. Heck, the Plane of Shadow page already says the Shadowfell is its World Axis version. Apart from cosmology, they've always been conceptually the same. But I don't envy you the task of merging them. :) — BadCatMan (talk) 03:21, July 26, 2018 (UTC) Good Article status ;Correct: yes ;Referenced: yes ;Formatted: yes ;Clean: yes ;Nearly complete: yes ;Policy-adherent/Demonstrative: yes Notable Inhabitants Shouldn't the Raven Queen be on this list? Sansd20 (talk) 18:09, July 10, 2019 (UTC) :Added. Thanks! —Moviesign (talk) 23:33, July 10, 2019 (UTC)